To see you again
by lozzypoo
Summary: Ennis's thoughts when Jack contacts him years after they parted at Brokeback Mountain.


Hi everyone. Ok, I know I usually do anime fics but after watching BBM for like the thousandth time, and every time I watch it I find myself with a few tears, and I had to just write my own fic. I absolutely love this movie. Such emotion and heartache and I'm glad I live in a time where being gay isn't a crime. Everyone has the right to love whoever they want.

**Ennis's thoughts when Jack contacts him years after they parted at Brokeback Mountain.**

**Warning-** contains M/M themes so if that makes you uncomfortable, this fic isn't for you.

Brokeback Mountain does not belong to me.

Read and Enjoy. And remember to review. XD

To see you again.

Ennis walked through the door, his boots clicking the ground as he walked over the tarp floor. His girls were playing quietly and his wife was busy at the stove. He kissed Alma on the cheek as she was making breakfast for his girls and went over to the sink to wash his hands. Whatever it was smelt great and he was starving.

'Hey Ennis,' Alma said behind him, 'do you know somebody named Jack?'

It took every ounce of control for him not to stop and turn around to sudden;y demand why. But Ennis kept his panic and his sudden excitement inside, should Alma get suspicious. Memories, emotions, feelings came sweeping back like the storms on Brokeback Mountain and all at the mention of the name, the man he couldn't forget. He didn't want to. His heart surely hadn't as he found it hard to breathe. He just slowly turned the water off and shook his hands and wiped them on his jeans. 'Maybe. Er…why?

'You got a postcard.' Alma pointed to the table. Ennis looked over and picked up the postcard, reading it carefully. Jack was coming through this way and wanted to see him. He turned the postcard over and it was a picture of the Guadalupe Mountains in Texas. So Jack was in Texas.

He turned his head around to see Alma had her back to him, her attention on the stove. Glad that she couldn't see the hope in his eyes. Or the slight smile that graced his lips as he held his treasure in his hands

'Is he someone you cowboyed with, or what?' Alma asked.

'No, Jack rodeos mostly.' Ennis took the postcard and walked out the room, heading for the front door. 'We was fishin' buddies.'

Ennis got into his beat up truck and stared at the postcard, suddenly the small square bit of paper becoming some sort of lifeline. A connection he thought he had lost over the years but somehow was never severed, no matter how many miles separated them. Did Jack think about him? What they had shared up at Brokeback Mountain. What had changed their lives, his, forever without even knowing then how much? He placed the postcard in his pocket and drove to the Riverton post office. He purchased a blank mail card and wrote Jack's address on one side and turned it over and wrote 'You bet' on the other. Ennis didn't feel any hesitation, no doubt as he slipped it into the outgoing mail box and walked out. He would see Jack again. Maybe then he could get some closure. But once he climbed back into his truck it stuck him that somehow it wasn't closure that he wanted, but to feel, to have those arms around him once again.

…

Ennis sat in his chair, smoking, looking over the empty laundry mat lot, waiting for Jack's pickup to show up. Just the sound of a car driving past had his head turning to see of it was him. He was late but Ennis would not show his nervousness and slight disappointment, not when Alma was sitting in the room. Jack would show. It was quite a drive from Texas anyway. Would Jack look different? Would he still have the same black cowboy hat? The same boyish smile Jack would save just for him. Ennis felt his heart speed up again and he had to breathe deeply. He knew what he was feeling was wrong but if he got to see Jack Twist again, he didn't care. Years of fragmented feelings started to come back together, causing him to face something he had kept hidden for years.

Ennis clenched his fist and got up to get another beer, hoping to do something, anything to distract himself.

'Maybe we could get a sitter.' Alma said.

'Huh?' Ennis came back into the room.

'Take your friend to the Knife & Fork?' Alma suggested.

It was kind of her to suggest it. But Ennis wanted their reunion to be just the two of them. 'No, Jack ain't the restaurant type.'

Wasn't that the truth. 'Well more likely just go out and get drunk.' Ennis took his beer and sat down by the window again and took out another cigarette. God how many was it today? 'That's if he shows.'

He flicked his lighter and lowered his head, his cigarette catching the flame, taking a drag and once more, looked out at the empty lot.

A few hours later, after giving up looking out at an empty parking lot, Ennis had moved to the couch, feeling somewhat drained and disappointment. He had drunk a few beers but still he felt stone cold sober. Jack still had not shown and it was getting late. Alma and Alma Jr were in the kitchen eating dinner, she had asked if he wanted anything, but he wasn't hungry He rested his head on his hand when he heard the distinct sound of a car approaching. Ennis lifted his head, placed his beer on the table and got up, moving to the window. He smiled when he saw Jack's face through the car window as he got out of his pickup. Tucking in his shirt, he had to stop himself from running to the door. He stepped out just as Jack looked up. The same baby blues staring up at him.

'Jack fuckin' Twist!'

Jack smiled and walked towards the stairs as Ennis ran down them, two at a time before he jumped over the last remaining steps and he met Jack with a tight hug.

'Son of a bitch!' Jack said in his ear. God, just hearing his voice, after so long. They parted and Ennis looked into Jack's eyes, and whatever this…thing was between them shone just as brightly in his eyes as he knew was in his own.

He looked around to see if anybody was around and the thought of the years spent apart, the reality of seeing those blue eyes again and having the man close drove him to push Jack against the wall and kiss him.

The end.

How was that? After writing this fic I had to watch BBM again. Damn why did they have to make it so sad. Ang lee did such a fucking wonderful job. It just goes to show you that you don't need sappy words of love to show how much that person means to you.

R.I.P Heath 'the legend' Ledger.


End file.
